A Musical Revelation
by Lexus520
Summary: Inspired by the movie and musical of les miserable, the plot bunnies have prompted me to write this one shot with a fem!Aki singing the part of Fantine and its effects on a rather sensitive Asami (probably a bit OC but hey I feel like writing something like this). I hope you enjoy it. This is a post I made back in 2013 in YA community


**Title: The musical revelation**  
**Author: Lexus520**  
**Pairing: Asami x Female Akihito (Aki)**  
**Disclaimer : Viewfinder characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei and Les miserable belongs to their various authors and producers (book, musical and movie). I'm just playing.**

**Summary: Inspired by the movie and musical of les miserable, the plot bunnies have prompted me to write this one shot with a fem Aki singing the part of Fantine and its effects on a rather sensitive Asami (probably a bit OC but hey I feel like writing something like this tonight). I hope you enjoy it**

**Warning: Reference of sex and violence. Un –betaed.**

Aki's been hiding a secret from Asami. She's a great singer. No, not just the bathroom shower head microphone singing type but actual Broadway musical mega diva type.

As a child she's always aspired to be the star of stage musicals and pantomimes, performing and singing her heart out in front of thousands who would feel her voice touching their very souls as she reels them in like sirens to sailors. She's even taken lessons and participated in competitions and won. Everything was going on perfectly for a major breakthrough. That is, until a bad case of tonsillitis screwed her up like a giant block of ice in the ass. She would never forget the embarrassment and trauma of the booing she'd received that fated day.

Well, it was just a high school musical kinda shit, a year end performance her homeroom teacher has scraped together to raise some money for the computer lab, nothing special really, but hell has she worked hard to get the lead role, to her it was everything in that moment. Then, a fucking infection the night before brought everything to ruins. It wasn't even a serious one, just a bit of an itch really, but when she'd tried to hit that high note… she croaked. The laughter and booing from the damn teenagers was unbearable and the adults… the adults were worse, they pitied her and clapped. Talk about sarcasm…

The teachers came to cheer her up later, but the damage was already done and she'd lost faith in herself. Her friends had come to encourage her to continue, but she never had the courage to stand on stage again.

All was not lost, however, because she'd quickly picked herself up and pursued a different path, one that's always been a calling passion, photography.

Looking back right now, she knew she's made the right choice. Sure, she's not some big shot opera singer or a million dollar contract artist, but she was enjoying her life and nothing's excited her and made her happier than capturing the perfect moment on her viewfinder, be it criminal activity or the beauty of love and nature.

As for Asami, she may have been able to meet him if she's chosen the other path, but then she'll just be one of those bimbos he'll empty his balls in, easy come easy go. Or maybe not, who's to tell? She doesn't regret her life either way and her life with Asami now was all that really counted, although she would never admit it aloud. There are insecurities in the relationship and Asami's never confessed his love for her, yet actions speak louder than words don't they, and only God can count how many times the man has declared his possessiveness over her.

A quick succession of knocks on the door startled and she quickly answered to find Ken, one of Asami's goons standing in front of it.

"Takaba-san, there's someone at the reception downstairs who wants to see you. He goes by the name Kou."

"Ah! That would be my friend, bring him up."

"Yes Takaba-san." Ken replied with a bow and quickly disappeared, appearing five minutes later with a very agitated Kou behind him.

"Aki!"Kou flung himself towards her at first sight and hugged her tightly, gaining himself a scowl from the highly alerted goon.

"Sir you must release Takaba-san this instant or…"

"It's okay, Ken. He's like my best bud." Aki assured before tapping Kou on the back. "What happened?"

"It's Rei-chan! She needs help and you're the only one that can help!"

Shit. Aki thought to herself. This cannot be good. Rei-chan was Kou's girlfriend of two years and their high school classmate, and the most disturbing part was that she's one of the performing arts students in Teidou University who specialises in… stage musicals.

"Please tell me you're not asking me to…"

"Please Aki-chan! You're the only one who's good enough to help her! She's down with a cold and she's having a performance three days. She doesn't trust anyone but you to take her place."

"No, I'm sorry. You know how I feel about musicals… I can't…"

"Please… Come on… It's been eight years now… Give it a try? Please? For me? For my future wife? Pretty please? " Kou begged sincerely and damn those puppy dog eyes that Aki just couldn't resist.

"I…" She shivered at the thought. "What if I screw up? I mean…"

"You won't and we know it!" Kou grabbed her hands tightly, "We trust you Aki. No one but you. Come on, we'll buy you lots of sushi?"

"I…" she hesitated. "I guess I can try… but no guarantees." It's about time she tried to challenge her nightmares. Kou's right, it was eight years ago and she'll probably be okay this time, "and you owe me big time, Kou. I mean BIG time!"

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Kou hugged her so tightly, she felt her ribcage was going to break. "You're a star, you're the best, you're the…"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Aki sighed helplessly, she was too soft sometimes, she swears sometimes she needs a heart of steel like Asami, "so what's this musical about?"

"It's Les Miserables"

"…"

"Aki?"

"You gotta be shitting me."

Asami smirked as he sat in the one of the boxed VIP seats closest to the stage. He would never imagine the day would come when he would see his kitten singing on stage. He'd heard rumours of her talent in music before but he's never seen or heard it himself. A sudden pang of jealousy raged through him with the thought that her first official performance was going to be shared with so many others.

He was possessive like that, and thankfully this show didn't involve any sensual acts, or so he hopes, or else there's no guarantee that he wouldn't shoot the person pairing up with his precious lover. His fiancée to be exact, since he was having every single intension of binding the girl down to him in every single way and marriage is one of those more official and permanent way of doing it.

"Your whiskey, Asami-sama." Kirishima handed him a glass of amber liquid. "The show would be starting soon. Would you like the programme?"

"Yes, and make sure you videotape the whole thing."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima bowed and went off to retrieve the programme for the show as he quickly called the recording staff to confirm that everything is in place. Theatres usually never allow anyone to record their live musicals, but Asami Ryuichi was an exception to such rules. He was always _the _exception to the rules. As long as he's paid enough, everything would be fine, not to mention no one would be stupid enough to oppose him on the matter.

The lights quickly dimmed and mist quickly flooded the stage, chains of metals could be heard and a group of rough looking men appeared in tattered rags looking as filthy as a sewer rat. The first song begins to play as Kirishima returned with the programme and Asami quickly flipped through it, noting the song name to be 'Prologue'

_Look down, Look down don't look them in the eye._

_Look down, look down you're here until you die._

The scene depicted the harsh reality of 1815 France where prisoners were treated as slaves and the audience were introduced to the main character, Jean Valjean and the antagonist of the show, Javert, captain of the guards.

Asami watched as scene after scene unveils before his eyes. The reality of an ex-convict rejected by all, the grace of a bishop who has redeemed the soul of Jean, the frustration and change of heart of the man who turned from a thief full of hate to a gentleman of compassion and mayor of a town, the realities of the gap between the rich and the poor in a pre 1848 third revolutionary France and the anger of the helpless. He was actually beginning to like the show, it was well performed and thought provoking, compelling the audience to feel the pain and suffering of the people, the miserable ones, les miserables, and after a while, even he had forgotten that it was just an act, and everything started becoming real.

Then, a familiar face appeared on the scene. Asami sat up straight and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the edge of the balcony as he focused his entire attention to that one woman, his woman on the second row. She began to sing and it was the most beautiful voice that he's ever heard. A great sense of pride filled him to know that his Aki, his beloved Aki was just that wonderful and worthy.

Then, he frowned as he watched a henchman circling around her and attempting to grope her and his anger rose when the factory women singled her out and trashed her around, resulting in her being sacked. A part of his brain knew that it was all an act, but he just didn't like seeing her in distress and begging for mercy for that mere handful of cash. It was so unlike her and it felt so damn wrong.

Just when he thought it that was the end of it, the scene changed to one of a rundown red light district. He trembled in anger as he watched the woman hacking Aki's hair off for 10 Francs and brutally yanked out two of her teeth for another few Francs. He almost snapped when Aki was forced to take her first customer and start her life as an abused whore. The sheer look of utter despair and hatred in her eyes turned his stomach and he clenched his fist so hard that the glass he was holding actually cracked.

He didn't want to see it. He really didn't want to see it, that look of desperation and helplessness. Acting or not, he didn't want it. His Aki should only smile, she should never have that kind of expression on her, ever. It was so unsettling it swung him into a raging protective mode. Just as he stood from the chair to leave the box, Aki began to sing and he halted his step, fully taken in by the beautifully tragic song. His heart sank and ached, feeling every note and every word of her song.

(Ann Hathaway's very inspiring video in the movie for the song. You'll understand why Asami felt the way he felt)

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

Never. That was the only thought in Asami's mind as the curtains closed. Never, he would never put her in that situation, he would never get her pregnant and leave her to fend herself just for kicks. No, he would make sure she is well taken care of, make sure she was loved, make sure she was… Loved?

Asami slumped back into his chair. Love, does he love her? He's always thought she belonged to him, that it was his right to possess her in every single way. He was responsible for her wellbeing and she was meant to be by his side. She was his only light in a world full of darkness and she was his humanity and joy. He was going to wed her and make her his one true mate and have a family with her, he was… he was in love with her…

His eyes widened at the sudden realization. Oh how stupid had he been? How had he not realised it? It was standing right in front of him in neon coloured lights and he'd chosen to ignore it, to not acknowledge it. He never thought that he could love, yet nothing else would've explained the emotions he's had and is having.

Love. It was a scary thing, an expensive thing that a crime lord simply cannot afford, but he was determined to try and hell, he would make the world rain blood if he must to keep his Aki safely tucked in his arms. Yes, he would fight harder than he's ever had in the past to keep his dominance over Japan's underworld. He would not allow his position to be threatened in any way, not when Aki is standing behind him. If he falls, Aki would be defenceless, and he would never allow anyone to harm her.

Deciding that he'd seen enough of the show after Aki/Fantine died singing to her dearest daughter, Cosette, he silently rose and walked away, ordering Kirishima to bring Aki home once the show is over.

Aki didn't understand the urgency in which Kirishima ushered her into the limo and brought her home. The man's expression didn't sit well with her either.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Asami?" She hoped nothing bad had happened to her lover, she wouldn't do well with another scare after the incident that resulted in a shootout with the Kanaki gang.

"Everything's fine, Takaba-san." Kirishima replied, his eyes trained on the road, "He's just very drained and needs you by his side."

"Oh? I never thought I'll hear that from you. I thought you'll only shout things like 'Get on with it brat!' or 'Stop causing the boss trouble you damn girl!' kinda thing" Aki chuckled. "Anyway, it's weird that he's missing me already, I just saw him like a few hours ago. You sure he's alright?"

"Yes, he's just drained kid. Do your job and cheer him up"

"What the hell? It's not my job you damn goon! But I'm gonna do it anyway cause I'm nice. You owe me one." Aki snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

The journey from the carpark to the penthouse was relatively boring and it didn't take long for her to reach the living room where Asami was waiting gloomily for her.

She mischievously jumped on to his lap and teased, "I heard you're missing me already. You should really control that libido of yours, get some pills from the doctor to reduce your testosterone or something. Maybe you should take some of my birth control pills." She grinned.

"Hey you listening? Hey…" She squeaked when Asami suddenly grabbed her and dragged her towards the bedroom, flipping her body gently on the bed. He climbed on top of her and used his body weight to pin her down. His golden eyes started piercingly into her hazel ones.

"Asami…?" she asked cautiously. There wasn't the usual lust in the man's eyes, not even the usual anger if she'd done something wrong, instead there were… concern and… sadness?

"Never again." He growled softly, his lips kissing the crook of her neck.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to see that kind of expression on you ever again." The hands around her body tightened.

"What are you talking about…?" Aki questioned, confused. Then it struck her what Asami meant. "That… that was just an act. That was…"

"Never again!" Asami lifted his head and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I would make Japan rain blood if that's what it takes to keep you safe, so promise me, never show that face in front of me again. You are _mine_ and _mine alone_. I would do everything I can to protect you and I would never abandon you like that fucking asshole who knocked you up and left you to fend for yourself."

"Asami…" Aki reached out and caressed Asami's hair with one hand and his back with another. "It was just an act… but I'm… glad to know… you… feel that way…" She blushed intensely as she whispered the words, giving him a shy smile.

He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, then passionately as he traced her soft and smooth body with his large hands. "Doesn't matter if it's an act… it hurts me to see it."

"A… Asami?" The genuine emotions flowing from that well defined face and shinning golden orbs scared her a little. "You… aren't… like your usual self today…"

Asami chuckled as he nipped her left nipple gently. "Probably not, and don't depend on it ever appearing again…"

"Eh? But I like this side of you better…" Aki pouted, moaning when Asami slipped his hand under her shirt to cup one of her breasts.

"Oh?" Asami smirked playfully, "Then you'll have to pay the price for it."

"You… Pervert! We just did it like five times before I went for the show!"

"Six…" Asami corrected, leaving hickeys along Aki's neck, "but that's not what I meant."

"St… Stop… Asami… I have work tomorrow! And… Nggnn.. What… What did you mean?"

"Give your life to me."

"Eh?" Aki's eyes widened at the implication of those words.

"Marry me and be mine… Forever…"

"Eh? I… AHhhhh!" Aki screamed as Asami penetrated her and started immediately to thrust his hips deep into her depths. "A… Asami…!"

Their moans, grunts and screams of pleasure, the slapping of flesh and the squishing melody that only comes with the passion of love making were the only sounds that can been heard for the next few hours in the penthouse, and the smell of sweat, musk and sex filled the entire room, reminding its occupants of the reality of their copulation.

Asami got up after resting from the after glows of his many orgasms and cleaned himself with a wet cloth. He then proceeded to wipe his beloved down gently. Aki managed to force her eyelids half opened and murmured a soft thank you, but before she could doze back off to sleep again, Asami lifted her chin and looked her deep in the eye.

"I haven't received your reply." His deep baritone voice made her shiver slightly from the remnants of her previous pleasures.

"Hmm? About what?" she asked sleepily.

"About being mine." He replied softly, caressing her blonde locks.

"Baka… I was always yours from the beginning." With that, she gave him the most beautiful smile before promptly giving into her exhaustion.

_I'll take that as a yes, my love._ Asami laid a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room, making a quick call to Kirishima. He need to get the marriage papers signed as soon as possible, desirably when Aki was still half awake. Then, his feisty kitten wouldn't be able to deny having said yes afterwards.

_There is no escape for you kitten. You're mine forever. _


End file.
